No te cases
by Sayori OM
Summary: Po empieza a pasar mucho tiempo con una chica, Tigresa se pone celosa pero al mismo tiempo lo niega junto a sus sentimientos. Por el Valle de la Paz se empieza a correr el rumor que el Guerrero Dragón piensa casarse con esa chica. ¿Sera verdad o mentira?
**N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues es mi primera historia en este Fandom, así que espero que me haya quedado bien, ya mejor dejo de hablar... ¡Disfrutenla! y no me maten XD

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Kung fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks (no se si ya tambien sean de Universal)

* * *

 **No te cases**

-Se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos- se quejó Tigresa, tenía su cara recargada en su mano. Se encontraba al pie de las escaleras del Palacio de Jade.

-Ella está de paso aquí, solo se va a quedar unos días más- Víbora era la única que la aguantaba en ese momento. –Además ¿En qué te afecta?

-¿Afectarme? ¿A mí? Para nada, nada más que Po podría desatender sus obligaciones como "El Guerrero Dragón".

-No quieras justificar tus celos con eso de que Po podría desatender sus obligaciones- reprendió sutilmente. Víbora prefirió ignorar el tono que uso para decir "El Guerrero Dragón"

-¡¿Celos?! ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?

-No, solamente que cada vez que ves a Po junto a Yi Jie te pones de esta manera- sí que la estaba aguantando.

-Voy a entrenar- exclamó poniéndose de pie. Dejando a la pobre Víbora conmocionada por la acción de esta.

-Sí que está celosa- murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

Se encontraba golpeando fuertemente a un pobre árbol. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado pues años sufriendo ese destino, veinte para ser exactos.

Pero desde que había llegado esa chica había acaparado toda la atención de Po, una cosa era ser amable otra era pasar todo el día prácticamente con ella.

 _-De seguramente por ser una princesa- pensaba para sí misma._ Debía reprenderse por eso, pues sabía perfectamente que él no era esa clase de persona. Aunque sinceramente, le daba igual pensar mal de él en ese momento.

Es más Tigresa pensaba que se él merecía que ella tuviera esos pensamientos de él.

-Wow, Tigresa si sigues golpeando así a ese árbol se romperá- dijo una voz entre maravillada y burlona. Era Po. –Pareciera que lo odias.

-Bueno no sea ha roto ni con la peor tormenta así que no creo que algún día lo haga- fue cortante. –Además no lo odio.

 _-Al menos no a él- pensó Tigresa._

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿Cómo que "Qué tengo"? No tengo nada.

-¿Enserio? Porque te he visto más molesta de lo usual- dijo preocupado, quería saber por qué su amiga había estado molesto con él en el curso de los días. –Sin ánimos de ofender.

-No me ofendes de ninguna manera con tu comentario, panda.

Fue despectiva, pero Tigresa solo quería que la dejara sola. A lo mejor tal vez pidiéndole que se fuera se iba, pero no podía evitar estar molesta con él y menos ser grosera.

-Será mejor que te deje sola, para que puedas seguir con tus cosas- su voz se oía herida. A lo mejor Tigresa le había puesto demasiada emoción a sus palabras.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor- respondió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Siguió golpeando al árbol.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tigresa y Po apenas se dirigían la palabra, ella por estar molesta y él por miedo a incomodarla o decir algo que no debía.

-Tigresa ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar un rato por el Valle?- Le pregunto Víbora, quería conseguir que su amiga despejara un poco su mente.

-No creo.

-Ándale, nos vamos a divertir y podríamos pasar a comer algo con el Señor Ping.

-¿De qué hablan?- entró Mono a la cocina junto a Mantis y Grulla.

-Trato de convencer a Tigresa de salir al valle y a comer algo después- contestó, estaba pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.

-¡Eso es una genial idea!- exclamó Grulla. –Hace tiempo que no salgo al Valle.

-Eso no es cierto, fuiste antier- le recordó Mantis.

Todos lo asesinaron con la mirada. No querían mentirle pero tenían que hacerlo.

Víbora sabía que aunque Tigresa no lo dijera su enojo en realidad era una manera de ocultar que estaba triste. Con los años aprendió a diferenciar cada actitud que tomaba Tigresa conforme a sus emociones, aunque fallaba más a menudo de lo que acertaba.

-Como sea- dijo Mono.

-Está bien, vamos para que al rato no digan que no salen a ningún lugar- señaló Tigresa.

* * *

Caminaron por un rato y tal como le había dicho Víbora, Tigresa se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando fueron a comer las bromas de Mono y las ocurrencias de antis no faltaron.

-¿Dónde estará Po?- pregunto Tigresa inconscientemente. –Pensé que estaría con el Señor Ping.

-Quien sabe, en la mañana salió diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer- contestó Mantis.

-Yo también- agrego Víbora.

-Ni modo él se pierde de la diversión de estar con nosotros- comentó Mono divertido.

* * *

De regreso Mantis se detuvo, se le antojaba una manzana con caramelo. Los demás se quedaron con él, Tigresa se alejó un poco del grupo.

 _-¿Quieres una?-_ le habían preguntado antes de alejarse, pero se había negado.

-Ya escuchaste las nuevas- dijo una Señora o lo que Tigresa creía era su amiga.

-No ¿Cuáles?- preguntó la otra, era de mala educación oír pláticas ajenas, lo sabía, al igual que sabía que no quería oír las conversar pero al parecer sus orejas no la obedecían.

-Están diciendo que el Guerrero Dragón piensa casarse con la Princesa Yi Jie.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. No, él no daría un paso tan grande sin decirles. Sin decírselo o consultarlo con ella.

Por un momento su cuerpo se paralizo, mas no permitió verse afectada. No dejaría que nadie la viera así.

* * *

-Yo no siento nada por Po- se negó rotundamente.

 _-Entonces porque sientes como si algo dentro de ti se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos, y eso que se rompió fue tu corazón- ahora su mente se ponía en su contra._

Se acostó en su cama, a lo mejor si se dormía un rato podía pensar mejor las cosas y de paso aclarar de una vez esos sentimientos que tenía.

* * *

 _-Tigresa ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya está a punto de comenzar- Víbora la llamó, indicando que se acercara._

 _-¿Qué está a punto de comenzar?- Tigresa no sabía dónde estaba, no recordaba nada antes de este momento._

 _-La boda y tú todavía no te has puesto el vestido que debes usar._

 _-¿Qué boda? ¿De qué me hablas?- pregunto confundida._

 _-La boda de Po y Yi Jie, ¿Te sientes mal?- su cara era de genuina preocupación._

 _-Yo…yo tengo que ir rápido a un lugar- salió corriendo de su habitación._

 _Corrió hacia el exterior, tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron. El corazón le latía rápido. Pensó rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer._

 _-Tengo que encontrar a Po._

 _Regreso corriendo a su cuarto necesitaba que Víbora le dijera donde estaba Po, pero ella ya no estaba._

 _-Tal vez es obviar pero él podría estar en su habitación- otra vez su mente._

 _-Cállate no necesito tu ayuda en estos momentos- gruño._

 _Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, nada perdía con intentar ver si estaba ahí, aunque eso la haría ver como una idiota que corrió a lo tonto._

 _-Po-llamó suavemente._

 _-Pasa._

 _-Tenía que ser- Tigresa se palmeó la frente._

 _Si su corazón latía rápido antes ahora que lo tenía enfrente, era como si se le fuera a salir del pecho._

 _Puso una pata en su pecho como si así fuera a impedir que le latiera aún más._

 _-¿Todo bien, Tigresa?_

 _-He si…digo no, nada está bien Po._

 _-¿Cómo que nada está bien?- se acercó a ella._

 _-¡Nada de esto está bien, no te puedes casar con esa tipa!- su grito se ahogó en la desesperación._

 _-Esa tipa se llama Yi Jie- dijo molesto. –Además cuando te di la noticia no te opusiste hasta me felicitaste._

 _-Entonces mi yo de ese momento era una idiota- sentía que pronto lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos, no lloraría, no delante de él._

 _Así que se tragó ese llanto que sentía, pudo sentir como se lo atoraba en la garganta, dándole una sensación desagradable._

 _-Ahora si ya no entendí nada, Tigresa explícate mejor._

 _-Po yo…. Yo me he enamorado de ti- murmuró, su vista estaba fija en esos ojos color jade._

 _-Tigresa yo… no puedo- ha Po le dolía tener que decirle esas palabras, pero estaba siendo sincero. –No puedo por el hecho de que amo a Yi Jie._

 _-Está bien, lo entiendo._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-No tienes de qué disculparte estas siendo sincero, en ese caso deseo que seas muy feliz con ella- los dos miraban el suelo. –Siento mucho haberte entristecido antes de la boda, así que olvida esto y disfrútala._

 _Tigresa salió con calma de la habitación de su amigo._

* * *

 _Fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo de colores, la boda había concluido. Y ella solo lo veía desde el Árbol de durazno celestial de la sabiduría._

 _Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, no lo podía evitar. Estaba rota._

 _-Te lo dije, debiste decirle que te habías enamorado de él desde que empezaba a salir con esa chica._

 _No le contestaría a su mente, que dijera lo que quisiera, ya no podía cambiar las cosas._

 _-Ojala le hubiera dicho- dijo entre el llanto._

 _-Pero él hubiera ya no existe- fue el último comentario de su mente antes de perder la conciencia._

* * *

Se levantó sobresaltada, volteo a ver dónde estaba, era su cuarto. Se tocó rápidamente el rostro, tenía ligeramente los ojos y las mejillas humedecidas.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

No estaba segura, para nada. Rápidamente se paró y salió al pasillo. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la cocina ahí se encontró con Víbora.

-¿Dónde está Po?- pregunto rápidamente.

-No lo sé, creo que está a punto de llegar- Víbora se asustó un poco por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Y la boda?

-¿Boda? ¿De qué me hablas?- ahora si estaba asustada. –Tigresa ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza?

-Olvídalo, ahora regreso- en cuanto salió de la cocina los demás miembros de los Cinco Furiosos llegaban. Los paso de largo.

-¿Y qué le pasa?- pregunto Grulla tomando asiento.

-No lo sé- Víbora aun observaba la entrada de la cocina.

* * *

-Ah pero qué cansado estoy- se quejó Po, el cual estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-¡Po!- Tigresa bajo más rápido las escaleras al verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- la agarro de los hombros, la veía agitada.

-No te cases.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Po. Lo cual lastimó las orejas de Tigresa.

-Que no te cases, sordo- dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué….- estaba a punto de preguntar algo cuando ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Espera, yo hablo tú calla- prefirió obedecerla. –Te he tratado mal desde que estas con esa chica, así que te quiero pedir una disculpa.

-No…

-Te dije que calles- reprendió, su cara claramente decía "Vuelve a hablar y te mato". –Y me disculpo porque con mis celos y enojos solo lograba distanciarte de mí. Y al menos yo no quiero eso- ahora venía la parte más difícil de decir.

 _-¿Ya te vas a acobardar?- preguntó su mente._

 _-No hables, no me has ayudado mucho que digamos._

-No suelo ser muy buena con las palabras, así que era mi mejor intento- a Po le estaba asombrando la sinceridad de Tigresa. –Te amo, y por más que trate de negarlo, no puedo evitar amarte. No puedo engañarme más tiempo a mí misma.

-Bueno no me lo esperaba pero antes de decirte lo primordial te diré una cosita- a Tigresa no le gustaba darle vueltas a los asuntos pero dejaría que, por esta ocasión, Po lo hiciera. –Una no me voy a casar, de hecho no sé de dónde sacaste eso. Dos Yi Jie y yo somos solo buenos amigos, solo eso.

Ahora si Tigresa se sentía como una idiota.

-Pero… Yo también estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- si ella podía ser sincera, él también podía. Aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse ante su muy pero muy tonta confesión.

Po se acercó lentamente, rogando que no lo matara por lo que iba a hacer. Puso sus dos palmas en la cara de Tigresa y la acerco lentamente a la suya.

Fue un beso un tanto torpe y casto, pero muy dulce, fue una sensación agradable para los dos.

-No me vas a matar ¿Verdad?- pregunto Po separándose de ella.

-No Po, todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo que todo lo contrario?

-Te voy a besar una vez más- su cara estaba toda roja al igual que la de él.

El beso que empezó Tigresa fue más apasionado.

-Eso fue bárbaro.

-Sí.

Po se trató de acercar para plantarle otro beso, pero Tigresa salto lejos de él.

-No creo que te quieras perder la cena- comentó Tigresa divertida al ver la cara de confusión de Po. Podría acostumbrarse a tenerlo así.

El panda rió para sus adentros.

-Tienes razón no me la quiero perder- algo nada inocente paso por su mente. –Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Me podría perder el inicio de la cena, al igual que tú- sonrió pícaramente. –Claro si tú quieres.

Por un momento Tigresa estuvo tentada de decirle que no, pero la verdad, moría por volver a besarlo.

-Está bien, pero solo veinte minutos- sentenció bajando las escaleras.

-Es tiempo suficiente- Po empezaba a creer que algo lo estaba controlando, no entendía cómo podía proponer algo así, aunque no le disgustaba para nada la idea.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado o al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa o risa xD

#concursoneshot x3


End file.
